Spots and Stripes
by DaughterofRomulus
Summary: A follow up story to "Spots". Full summary is in the header of the story. Warnings: Contains consensual spanking and caning, along with erotic elements. Please do not read if such subject matter will offend you.


A follow-up story to "Spots." Three years have elapsed since Jennifer Anne Davis last crossed paths with G'Kar, and she is now 21 years of age. There is still a longing deep inside the young woman's heart that she cannot explain, filling her with an intense hunger for a need, of which she can barely speak. However, when she spies the once-Narn-Ambassador from across the Zocalo, Jenny Anne must make a choice: To tell G'Kar of her longings, her desires, or continue living in silence.

Story Rating - R

Warning – This story contains consensual spanking and caning. It also contains erotic elements and sexual touching. Please do not read if such subject matter will offend you.

Written by – Ael Rhiana

…

Nearly three years had passed since Jennifer Anne Davis had first come to Babylon 5, her sister having departed two years and ten months prior, staying true to the girls' original plans. Jenny Anne had chosen to stay behind, refusing to disclose fully, to her sister, exactly why it was so important. Sarah hadn't pushed for a reason in the end, but Jenny Anne was all right with the silence. There was something about this place, filled with such a variety of other species and cultures, such intrigue; adventure always seemed to be just around the corner. They weren't the sole reasons for her staying behind, but they had helped ease the transition to life on board the station.

Small, generic quarters quickly became her home, nothing lavish, sparsely decorated. A collection of clothes were currently gathered on one side of the room, awaiting washing. Several dirty plates decorated the table, an empty mug on its side, on the floor. With a sigh, Jenny Anne gazed around at the disaster that had become her room, and then turned away from it all and moved to the bed to sit, and to think.

Lately, goings–on, on the station were tense and frightening. She had barely left her room since the war with the shadow beings had begun, which quite likely explained the mess that had managed to accumulate. Even though she rarely left her room at all, Jenny Anne was surprised she was still breathing. Paranoia followed whenever she left the confines of her living quarters, sure that something was always lurking just beyond the doors that led to the outside world, hidden...waiting...preparing to leap from the shadows and, with one swift and silent movement, slice a blade across her throat.

A hand moved upwards to her throat, pressing firmly against her neck, Jenny Anne almost surprised when she didn't feel warm wetness running over her fingers. It had been a rough few days, what with the nightmares and all, though she supposed staying cooped up in her room, too afraid to leave it wasn't doing her terribly much good, either.

"I should get out for a while," she mumbled. "It's been almost a week since I last bothered."

The morning had been unusually silent, the early afternoon proving the same. What would an hour's worth of exploring hurt? We're all probably dead at some point regardless, she thought. Dying alone in her room was pretty unappealing thought, but then again so was the notion of meeting her end at all. Going through the motions of daily life Jenny Anne managed to find, and then put on the last of her clean clothes – a knee-length skirt in a midnight blue hue, and a white button down blouse – before exiting her room and heading towards Red Sector. She was only slightly hopeful that wandering the shops (what few remained) would quiet her overworking thoughts.

Everything seemed to be running normally enough, though she wasn't sure what was considered to be "normal" anymore these days. Uncertain eyes scanned her surroundings, suddenly paranoid that something was lurking behind her, the unsettling feelings urging her forwards at a fast clip. Turning, she saw nothing behind her out of the ordinary and slowed her pace by a mere fraction.

Then she stopped and gazed the other direction. Her heart stopped.

A familiar face and set of spots had entered her field of vision from across the sparsely crowded room.

 _G'Kar..._

Jenny Anne had been hoping to see him.

After the little incident that had occurred when she had only been eighteen, Jenny Anne had made it a point to not only start minding her own business but also steering clear of direct interaction with G'Kar even though a part of her wished it. Oh, she had seen him from across a crowded room a time or two, and he'd always made it a point to give her the sort of stare that would cause her body to tremble. It was the kind that carried with it a great warning, bringing the memory of a promise back to the forefront of her thoughts. There were times, though, when his glances didn't just carry a warning; there had been times where his stare seemed to ask how she was fairing with life in general, though he never came right out and asked it.

Many times, too, she had gone out in search of the Narn, just to see him for no other reason than something about him made her heart race. He had never seen her in those instances; Jenny Anne had been excruciatingly careful to avoid his gaze. The outings had always ended in quiet confusion, the longing within growing steadily fiercer. Quite often she would lie in bed and think of him, bringing pleasure to her body, eyes closed, mind teeming with unspoken desire.

However things had become much different these days: Since he had been stripped of his ambassadorial rank, some time ago, G'Kar had been tamer than usual. She wasn't certain if that was the correct word, but from what she had been hearing as of late not to mention the times she had managed to catch his eye through the throngs of beings in the Zocalo, the description seemed to fit him rather well.

Jenny Anne contemplated looking away, turning her back before the Narn could take notice of her through the sparseness of the crowds; she just couldn't make herself go through with it. All she could do was stare, more thoughts invading the forefront of her mind, regarding not only the past but what she craved, for the future

Never in her life had a male chosen to take her in hand for her deplorable behavior, never in her life had she been forced into submission, finally made to accept the consequences of her choices. G'Kar had stepped up; true, he had seen to it in a relatively frightening manner, but still, he'd done what no one else had ever bothered to do. Those times when she went out of her way to look for G'Kar on the station, were times when she was in need of a male's strong hand to help her through a rough spot in life. She had merely been too afraid to speak the need aloud.

 _I shouldn't have been_ , she thought. _And I think it's time I admitted something else not only to myself but also to G'Kar, whether or not he may want to hear it._

Jenny Anne stepped forwards slowly, her eyes watching the once-ambassador carefully. She stopped, holding in a breath. He turned, catching her gaze, and then holding it steady. This time, his stare was softer, it wasn't nearly as threatening, or even as intimidating as it used to be, so long ago.

 _I wonder if he remembers me._

Those familiar, reddish-orange eyes told her that he did, in fact, remember her, Jenny Anne standing a bit too rigidly as he approached. Pulse racing, a light sweat beginning to coat her brow in anxiousness, her gaze stayed locked on him. Mere seconds later and she felt panic rising into her chest. What was she supposed to say? Suddenly the thoughts were whirling and jumbled, nothing making sense, and Jenny Anne was soon faced with not a single word on her lips even though G'Kar was standing directly before her.

G'Kar stared down at the young woman, the severe warning that had always been present, now non-existent. Something Jenny Anne couldn't hear caused G'Kar to look back the way he'd come. Silently she wondered if, perhaps, he too didn't know what to say. It was almost frightening; two people who never seemed to be at a loss for words suddenly had none to speak.

"It's unusually quiet today, isn't it," she said, mentally grimacing. _My first anything to him in three years, and that's what I say…_

"For the moment," he answered, clasping his hands behind his back, once again staring back the way he'd come.

"So…surprised to see me still around?" The last thing she wanted to do was to start (or get pulled into) talking about the current war that everyone was being forced to fight. This topic was sure to be safer, perhaps even lure him into the conversation, for curiosity's sake.

"Yes. I expected you to leave within a few weeks of our last meeting. I am quite surprised that you stayed on the station for any length of time at all," he said, once again staring down at her, his expression tame in comparison to the G'Kar she remembered from years ago.

"I was pretty upset for a while," she admitted. "The confusion was worse." She chose to ignore the sudden, intrigued stare, continuing. "After a while this place, the people...I felt compelled to stay." _And you,_ she thought in quiet admittance, _were one of the people I wanted to be near; one of the reasons that I wanted to stay._

Only a single glance into her eyes was needed, for G'Kar to see she was holding something back, and though he did wish to know the reason behind the sudden wetness in her eyes, he didn't inquire further. After several moments of silence Jenny Anne spoke again, what could it hurt to let him know?

"If you have a few minutes, could we talk?" she asked tentatively, G'Kar's attention, now, intently focused, barely able to hold his tongue when she said, "In private. We could, um, go to my quarters." A dusting of pink colored the bridge of her nose, her cheeks quickly splashed with red.

 _Way to go_ , she thought. _That sounded too much like a proposition. And now he'll turn around and walk away._

Despite her fears G'Kar, again at a loss for words to say, nodded, gesturing for Jenny Anne to lead the way to her quarters so this conversation, whatever it was about, could get underway.

They walked side-by-side through the corridors, both the Narn and the human wondering what was to come. When they entered her sparsely decorated room, the mess still precisely where she'd left it, Jenny Anne did her best to ignore it and seated herself on the only chair in the chamber, G'Kar seating himself on the footstool directly in front of her.

 _At least he's ignoring my horrible housekeeping skills! Gah; I brought him all the way down here, and I have no clue what I'm supposed to say. Maybe this was a bad idea._

From the way she was fidgeting with her hands, tugging on loose pieces of her hair, fiddling with a perfectly sewn button; it was apparent to G'Kar that Jenny Anne was nervous about something. And when she took too long to speak, G'Kar took the initiative.

"Why did you stay on Babylon 5?" Jenny Anne stopped her restless fidgeting, raising her gaze to his, silently wondering if she could pass off a lie, as truth, forgoing the important (to her) conversation that she'd been wanting from the start. G'Kar seemed to see through her, saying, "The real reason," before she had even opened her mouth.

"What I said before," she began, her eyes trained on a smudge on the floor, "about the people, the environment, was honestly the truth. It just wasn't all of it. There was one other reason, but it was one that I could barely admit to myself, at least at the time."

"And that something was…?"

Taking a deep breath, Jenny Anne stared straight at G'Kar and said, "You."

G'Kar was visibly surprised at the answer. After the spanking that he'd given her those years ago, he was surprised that she hadn't booked herself a ticket on the next transport to Earth! Now she was here, telling him that he had been one of the reasons that she'd stayed?

"I know, it's confusing," she said, barely able to make eye contact. The smudge on the floor was better to focus on, at least for now. "The confusion and I were locked in a bit of a battle, for months." She sighed.

"I admit that I'm not terribly certain how to respond." Questions on top of questions and even more questions than that began to litter his thoughts, taking up what felt like every last, spare inch of his mind. Now, in what order to start asking them!

"I don't blame you, G'Kar," she said, leaning back into her chair and momentarily closing her eyes. "I can try and explain, but I'm not even sure I know how to do it. I can't even explain it to myself."

"Any explanation would be helpful," said G'Kar.

While Jenny Anne was a blunt speaker, this instance she was finding it tough to directly "spit it out." How would he react? She doubted very much that he'd yell at her, perhaps years ago, but there was always the firm possibility of a confused, offended look complete with him walking straight out of her room.

 _When did I become so afraid to say what I need to?_

"I highly doubt that I will be offended. Just say what you need to say."

The only way she could begin was by an overwhelmingly deep breath to the point she almost began to cough, hopeful the entire explanation would come out in a rush, and be somewhat easy to understand.

"It was all because of your response to how I behaved, or rather… how I didn't behave. I've never had a male step up like that before, being firm and assertive, delivering consequence. Every man I have ever been around before, have never been able to handle me. Most couldn't be bothered to do more than give me the finger, and some yelled right back, before stomping off in a huff. At first, that day I was a bit upset that security forced you to let me go, but you refused to let it be the end of it. You were extremely assertive that day, very dominant and authoritative. I wanted no part of what was coming, but at the same time, I longed for it in ways I can never explain. I was pushing you that day," she admitted with a small, confirming nod of her head. I was testing to see what response would come."

Throughout her explanation G'Kar straightened his posture, gaze riveted to hers as it slowly moved from that stain on the floor, feeling quite intrigued, perhaps even mildly aroused due to how she spoke. It was a turn of events he had never expected.

As he stared into Jenny Anne's eyes, he could suddenly see so much more than he ever could have on that day in the storeroom, some three years prior. She had been aching all of those years ago, aching for a male's strong hand and authoritative voice, and when the tears began to leak out from beneath her partially closed eyelids, he could almost feel how much she was aching for it, now.

"Are you offended?" she asked quietly, the silence deafening, the feeling of further unshed tears in her throat nearly choking her. She couldn't believe how upset she felt. Would it honestly matter if he said "yes," and then walked out of her room? With a silent sigh, she admitted that it would.

"While I admit to being surprised, I am in no way offended. Though now," he momentarily paused, his hands shifting on his lap, hesitating from reaching out to her. "I can see the need that you speak of." This time, G'Kar did reach out his gloved hand coming to rest on her knee, providing a tender, reassuring touch that had Jenny Anne nearly broken down in sobs she could barely understand.

"So you know?" she asked, placing a single, shaky hand atop his, squeezing gently.

"I believe I do." He squeezed her hand in return. "I have to admit that I rather adore these hidden desires, now spoken."

Pulse quickening Jenny Anne decided to tell the rest of her thoughts, including telling him of the times she actively went searching for him on the station, ending with the times she had craved his hand so fiercely that she had thought of him while in the midst of self-pleasure.

"I think of you often," she said. "And if you're willing to think at least about the prospect… I want to be yours, G'Kar." There, she'd said it. "I desire you; Ambassador or citizen or whatever title you ever take, I want to be your lady."

"You are certainly full of surprises," he said, allowing her the pleasure of a smile. The ease of speaking her thoughts was quickly returning, and so was the fire in her eyes. It was almost like she was daring him to tell her "no." Years ago, saying "no," likely disgusted beyond measure would have been his response, but much had changed since then, and now he found himself quite curious of the prospect of even attempting such a relationship.

"Is that a yes, or a maybe…?"

"I haven't dismissed the possibility," he said. "Your admission has brought forth many questions to ask; though I have the feeling we will be having many private chats over the coming weeks."

Jenny Anne nodded in agreement, all of a sudden out of further things to say. A minute of silence felt like an eternity, and without thinking of what might spark, Jenny Anne leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss.

"I, um, had to do that," she stammered, blushing furiously. After everything she had admitted, G'Kar wasn't surprised by the kiss.

"Oh, did you?" There was a playful lilt in his tone that helped calm the blush on Jenny Anne's cheeks.

"I did. I suppose I should have asked first." The playful tone was catching, Jenny Anne daring to allow a smile to become smirk. Perhaps a bit of playful goading was in order. Sternness was one thing; she was suddenly curious to see how he handled being playful. It would be a welcome distraction from the serious chats that were soon to come. "I mean, it was naughty of me to kind of, you know, almost ram my tongue down your throat without asking first."

The smirk, the tone, and the way she was beginning to fidget in her seat spoke volumes. "I think you're due for a refresher course, regarding your manners."

 _He's playing along!_ "That sounded like a threat to my bottom, G'Kar," she said, scooting forwards until her knees brushed against him, inviting him to take her across his lap.

"I would call it more of a promise," he said, one, heavily gloved hand wrapping around her wrist with gentle pressure.

"Let's see that promise in action, _Spotty_." Jenny Anne giggled, releasing a playful squeal when she was instantly upended, settled easily into position.

A playful smack met her clothed rear. "Oh, so now we're back to insults." Jenny Anne could hear the teasing lilt in his voice. It excited her.

"Maybe just one or two."

The playful smacks from moments before, repeated, Jenny Anne peering back over her shoulder and poking her tongue out. "Do you think that was a terribly wise idea?" he asked, smacking her clothed bottom again, twice on each side.

"Probably not," she admitted. "I mean, you might like, oh, I don't know, push my skirt out of the way or something." Her playfully sassy tone was a motivator, and moments later her skirt was not exactly pushed up but pulled over her hips and legs to land on the floor behind her.

"Much better," G'Kar said, caressing her panty-clad bottom before administering two moderate slaps. "That intrusive garment was not only in my way but was blocking the view. Now, what have we here?" A single fingertip slipped beneath the waistband of her jade green panties, the material silken, the way the garment hugged the plump cheeks of her bottom, flirty.

"They are one of my favorite pairs," she murmured, her eyes closing and a gasp of pleasure caressing her consciousness as G'Kar's hand roamed freely across the mounds of her bottom.

G'Kar made a sound he couldn't help, signaling he more than approved of her choice of underclothes, his hand raising back to deliver another swat or two to her bottom before he removed his gloves. They were cumbersome, and he had a feeling that she would much prefer feeling flesh-upon-flesh, as would he.

Jenny Anne shifted slightly on G'Kar's lap, pushing her bottom up to signal that she was ready for him to continue. G'Kar sensed her mild impatience, forcing her to wait for just a fraction longer than he knew she felt like. Even though this session was playful, he was aware that she desired him to take the reins, trusting that he would know what to do, when the time came.

The soft swats to her backside soon began again, their intensity marginally increasing after only a few seconds had passed. G'Kar's palm had already settled into a natural rhythm of one side and then the other; light to moderate slaps, whichever he thought she would enjoy the most at the time.

It wasn't long before a purr bubbled in Jenny Anne's throat, rolling off her tongue in a noise that signaled her pleasure, and she lifted her bottom even more. She wanted more from his firm, naturally skilled hand; she wanted her mind to reel with the dizziness of sweet submission. She could already feel her usual sassiness ebbing away as G'Kar warmed her bottom to a darker pink, borderline red. It felt nice, comforting.

"Are we losing ourselves?" G'Kar asked, momentarily softening the intensity of his swats. "I didn't expect to lose your sassy commentary quite so soon."

"I'm not sure I gave you much to begin with," she said, turning to look over her shoulder with a soft smile pasted on her face. "And to answer your question, G'Kar...I am losing myself. It feels good." She blushed, wondering what he would think. The only time he'd ever spanked her before, it had been relatively severe discipline, and he hadn't even known her! She had merely mouthed off to the wrong person on the station.

G'Kar smiled down at her. "That pleases me. This time, it is supposed to feel good." That was enough to make Jenny Anne lose herself even further to the sting of his palm. A minute later and her bottom was beautifully reddened, warm to the touch. Pausing, G'Kar surveyed his work, slipping his fingers into the waistband of her panties and sliding them sensually over her hips, leaving them down around her knees.

As he had done earlier, G'Kar spent several moments caressing her (now naked) bottom with his hand, lightly squeezing her flesh, teasing sensually with his fingers. Jenny Anne gently shifted at the touches, her posture pleading to feel his hand upon her rear once more. Soft moans told of the pleasure she was receiving from the act, a bit of wetness between her thighs telling him even more.

This time, there was an increased intensity behind the spanking, G'Kar's hand rising and falling a little quicker across her bottom, Jenny Anne's rear delightfully bouncing with each swat.

"God, G'Kar," she moaned. Fingers tightened around his pant leg, her head ducking down, her breath heaving.

"How would you like it?" he whispered to her, aiming two much harder swats at her lower curves. "Harder?" His swats softened to more of a pat. "Softer?"

"Harder," she begged, refusing to wonder how everything had progressed quite so quickly, moving from playful to the beginnings of erotic, though she honestly didn't care.

G'Kar was happy to oblige her, his swats falling harder and heavier, producing a burning sensation the more he swatted her. Jenny Anne was almost beside herself with pleasure, her moans and cries filling the room. There was no point in controlling them. Only when her bottom was painted thoroughly with red blush, did G'Kar stop, moving on to massaging her posterior, his fingers edging closer to the wetness he'd spied much earlier.

Jenny Anne lay across his lap, breathing hard, her eyes half-closed and a few beads of perspiration standing out on her forehead. G'Kar had made her feel incredible even without saying much of anything at all, and only by the simple action of giving her a playful, now obviously sensual spanking.

And she wanted more.

And that's when a thought crept into her consciousness, firmly taking hold. She was barely aware when G'Kar began to speak to her; her mind suddenly focused on this new thought. "G'Kar, I have to ask you something," she began, her tone serious yet sensual.

"What is it?" he asked, his hand starting to swat her again, softly.

"Oh, I can't think when you do that..."

"Mmm, I know." Jenny Anne allowed him to swat her for a few more moments before she spoke again, this time capturing his full, undivided attention. Slowly she was helped from his lap, her eyes shining with sass, coyness, and a hint of a smirk, but also alight with so much more. "Look at those eyes," he whispered, reaching up to capture her hands.

Jenny Anne smiled, pulling on G'Kars hands to make him rise to his feet before she turned and began walking across the small room, stopping by the bed and reaching down into a darkened space between it and her little nightstand. She appeared to be fiddling with something.

"Do you know what goes exceptionally well with spots?" she asked, her tone seductive as she stood with her back to him, barely aware that he was walking up behind her.

"Do tell me," he said into her ear, his hands now resting comfortably on her shoulders. Jenny Anne turned to face G'Kar, a thirty-inch-long acrylic cane in her hands.

"Stripes." She pressed the cane trustingly into his hands, G'Kar lifting the light-weight implement up for inspection, giving it an experimental flick through the air. The tool in his grasp could easily be used to inflict severe pain, bruising, even cutting the skin if one wasn't careful, but wielded in the right hands it would produce beautiful lines of painful pleasure.

That thought was a pleasant one indeed.

Holding the cane in his left hand, G'Kar used his right to manipulate Jenny Anne until she was bent over the bed with her reddened bottom in the proper position. He spent several moments caressing her, squeezing the warmed flesh and causing Jenny Anne to gasp at the sensations. When he raked his nails over her backside a shudder ran through her form, her back arched ever so slightly, and her feet moved apart, legs spreading.

Intense in sensation, nearly overwhelming in the emotional; Jenny Anne knew those feelings were coming.

Jenny Anne held her breath as she waited for the first stroke to fall, attempting to imagine what the cane would feel like against her ample rear when wielded by the alien male standing just behind her.

With a quick flick of his wrist, G'Kar swung the cane with almost expert precision, the impact of the instrument causing Jenny Anne to rise up on her toes, a gasp and then a yelp pushing past her lips. G'Kar smiled behind her, watching as a perfect pink line appeared where the cane had struck.

Jenny Anne had only just retaken her position when the cane struck again, this time only a half an inch below the previous mark. Back arching, a sharp intake of breath; she wanted more.

Another quick flick of G'Kar's wrist sent the cane back to impact with her naked bottom well before she was ready, and though it was painful, Jenny Anne's cry of pain was filled with delirious pleasure.

G'Kar moved in close behind, a single finger tracing over each of the lines across her bottom, one at a time, listening to her gasps of pain-filled pleasure and enjoying it as much as she. Jenny Anne shifted her feet again, spreading her legs further apart, G'Kar inhaling deeply and capturing the scent of mild arousal deep in his nostrils.

"Someone is enjoying their "punishment," he said, fingers trailing down, finding wetness and warmth. Jenny Anne moaned agreeably, quivering in need.

G'Kar's hand rubbed down the length of her slit, and then back up again before cupping the source of the heat, tenderly in his hand for several seconds before pressing in with first one finger, and then another. The spotted digits slid in and out without resistance, stroking along her inner walls, pushing in deep. Breathing hard Jenny Anne fought to remain on her feet, the pleasure nearly overwhelming, her fingers gripping the blanket tightly in her hands when she felt his thumb settling on one very sensitive, engorged nub of flesh.

"G'Kar, I… Oh, dear God…" Now he was content to not only probe with his fingers but allow his thumb to lightly, tightly move in a little circle. Less than a minute later and her thighs were slick with juices, the young woman panting as she teetered on the brink of orgasm.

"Shall I finish you," he purred into her ear. "Or should I make you wait for it?"

Jenny Anne opted for silence, panting heavily. The decision now his G'Kar withdrew his fingers from her body and stepped back to his previous position, the cane tapping gently upon her rear. Three more strokes would be plenty, at least for the moment.

The fourth stroke fell across the lower portion of her bottom, Jenny Anne, her mind reeling with emotion, attempting to process the sensations, G'Kar tending to her in ways neither of them had ever imagined.

Jenny Anne lifted her bottom, inviting the next stroke. It fell; she cried out. In her mind, these stripes on her bottom marked her as his.

G'Kar teasingly tapped the cane against her flesh, mentally preparing for the final stroke that he knew would be a wave of pain and pleasure so intense she might scarcely be able to stand it.

He flicked the cane with delicate precision, the soft lower curves of her bottom taking the final stroke, Jenny Anne rising up on the very tips of her toes and arching her back inward, her head tilting back and an emotional cry filling the room.

After placing the cane aside, G'Kar's hands gently stroked across her bottom and the six, most perfect stripes that he had placed there. His hands moved up to caress her back as he crooned quietly to her in his native tongue. And then at her request his hands once again moved much lower on her body, taking care of another need that had earlier been, momentarily, put to the side.

Slowly he aided her in finding a comfortable position on the bed; her body curled against him, her head on his chest.

"Are they perfect?" she whispered, the warm wetness of tears on her cheeks. "The stripes?" G'Kar hugged her closer to his body.

"You are perfect," he murmured, Jenny Anne unable to resist leaning up and initiating a kiss. G'Kar eagerly returned it.

"Does this mean your answer is… yes?" she asked, once their lips had parted.

"It does indeed."

With tears in her eyes, she kissed him again. Everything suddenly felt right with the world, or at least her own little corner of it, and though she was certain her new relationship would take much discussion and a lot of hard work, Jenny Anne had a feeling it would all be worth it. She couldn't wait to see what the future was going to hold.


End file.
